¿Aun me amas?
by sasusaku29
Summary: El siempre tan frío y encantador a la vez, aquel que se ganó mi corazón desde la primera mirada.... Este es ¿mi fin?...Definitivamente conozco esa voz... Sakura, ¿Aun me amas? --Estas son partes del fic...Mi primer fic en esta pagina


Confundida sigo buscando mi camino, ya nada es igual desde que él se fue, desde que me dejó. Él nunca notó mi existencia, bueno de la manera que yo quería que me mirara. Él siempre tan frío y encantador a la vez, aquel que se ganó mi corazón desde la primera mirada. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Una venganza no es motivo suficiente para dejar la aldea que te vio nacer, a tus amigo, a todos los que te amábamos!!! Ahora, ¿qué queda? Todo es tan distinto, aun no logro entender en qué momento fue que terminamos así, pero, aunque me duela, debo aceptarlo, después de todo así fue como tu lo decidiste y así es ahora y a pesar de todo sigues aquí, dentro de mi corazón.

-Déjenme!! ¿Qué me hacen? Me lastimas. No me toques!! Aléjate de mí!! ¿qué es lo que quieres? – Asustada comenzaba a gritar, mientras yo caminaba por ese oscuro lugar unos tipos vestidos hasta la cara, completamente de negro, se acercan a mí y me quieren llevar a no sé donde, me lastiman, siento como un pesado brazo cae sobre mi rostro golpeándolo.

- Déjenme en paz!!! -¿qué es esto? Gotas rojas caen de mi rostro, después de todo, creo soporté demasiado, mi vista se nubla, sólo quedan sombras negras que de un de repente las pierdo de vista, todo se había ido… este es ¿mi fin?

Comienzo a escuchar voces, no muy claras, dicen algo como : ella está bien, ya está fuera de peligro.

Veo dos siluetas, son dos hombres, al parecer uno estaba chocando que todo en mí estuviera en orden y el otro ¿el otro? ¿quién es? ¿qué hace aquí? Ese aroma!!! Parece ser de… me recuerda a…

- Agghh – de repente siento un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, ahora lo recuerdo, esos tipos me habían golpeado brutalmente, demasiado.

-No te muevas jovencita, o tu herida se abrirá de nuevo- escucho decir al que parecer ser un médico

- ¿dónde, dónde estoy? – alcanzo a preguntar con un tono de voz muy débil, es que en realidad lo estoy, necesito mis fuerzas, quiero salir de esto!!! Nadie me responde, solamente el médico trata de curarme la herida que nuevamente se abre en mi vientre y el otro joven sigue ahí sin moverse ni decir palabra alguna.

-Agg- siento como el médico trata de cerrar la herida, trato de levantarme para ver que es lo que hizo mal y veo sangre por todo mi cuerpo

-Que no te muevas Haruno!!! – el chico que había permanecido inmóvil, grita un tanto ¿preocupado? ¿cómo es que él sabe mi nombre? Necesito verle el rostro, ¿quién es?. De repente otro chico entra a la habitación, lo escucho decir

–Déjenla así y llévenla al calabozo!!! – Ya no creo resistir mucho tiempo así, claro, ya he perdido demasiada sangre

-No puedes dejarla así!! –El joven que lucía ya no preocupado, sino me atrevo a decir que hasta asustado encaraba al que había ordenado encerrarme

-Hermanito, hermanito ¿cuándo aprenderás a dejar a un lado los imbéciles sentimientos? Esa vil rata muerta debería estar –A lo lejos escuchaba como discutían, aun tenía pocas fuerzas, debía averiguar qué pasaba conmigo, se escucha un fuerte golpe ¿lo había golpeado? ¿qué habría pasado con él? ¿por qué me importa lo que le pase a esos desgraciados que me han dejado asi? Mi cabeza gira, buscando respuesta alguna

– Déjenme!!! – Un fuerte brazo me jala, quizá para llevarme a donde lo habían ordenado. Volteo levemente al ir caminando golpeadamente y veo rastro de sangre detrás de mí y al regresar mi vista al frente manchas rojas se encuentran en el piso, algo había pasado ahí. Comienzo a toser y al llevar mis manos a la boca, noto como brota sangre de mí. Esto va mal ¿cómo saldré de esto?

– Y aquí te vas a quedar!!! – Siento como el tipo me avienta a dentro de una celda, todo está oscuro, no puedo ver absolutamente nada, mi vista aun no se acostumbra; caigo… en ¿algo? Esperen en alguien!! Alguien más está aquí! Sigo tosiendo, estoy realmente grave al igual que esa otra persona, estoy sobre su pecho, está herido, volteo a mirarlo, lentamente mis ojos comienzan a adaptarse a esa oscuridad, le veo sus ojos…

-¿E…estás… bien? – me pregunta él; esa voz, yo la conozco, no, no puede ser –Responde…¿estás bien? – definitivamente yo conozco esa voz, pero … sigo tosiendo, entonces siento como el chico me abraza y trata de sentarse recostado en la pared, le cuesta trabajo –No te preocupes Sakura, estarás bien – me dice él. No sé que pensar, me tiene abrazada y trata de contener la hemorragia que brota de mi vientre, estoy muy cansada. No tengo otra opción en este momento más que confiar en este chico que se encuentra quizás aquí con la misma situación que yo: incierta. Sigo recostada en su pecho, intento levantarme, no puedo –Tranquila- me dice el joven y su brazo rodea mi cuerpo, su voz la reconozco, pero claro! Si es la misma voz que estaba horas antes en la habitación junto al médico pero, ¿cómo es que llegó a esto?, creo que no es momento para averiguarlo, mis pocas fuerzas llegan a su límite, sigo muy lastimada, siento como me desvanezco sobre ese hambre que abrazada me tenía, mientras mi herida atendía.


End file.
